dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mr. RTS/How the Nations Should've Been Done
Hello again. You know me. Ok let's get to work. Mr. RTS's Nation Suggestions Ok, so we have 7 nations now. Well here are some criteria to the nations: *Famous Nations (yes there are more than 7 nations. That's why you are here.) *Nation must survive the test of time. (Really only Rome didn't survive this. Pretty much evolved into Italy) I don't know if you want these nations added, but I will come up with new/reworked nations. Note: Keep in mind that the entire game is like Clash. Just grind to build/research. Nations and Wonders were designed to enhance your game style. You like to have a strong base? I'd suggest Japan/China along with Acropolis/Colosseum/Versailles or Angkor Wat. Want to attack better? Play as Germany with (Insert favorite Bronze Age wonder here)/Terra Cotta Army/Versailles. You get the point. *Western Europe **Great Britain: Really? Only a measly 10% loot bonus when attacking. This might be already done, but I would suggest increasing it to 20%. Passive so shouldn't be 100% replicated. Oh, and give them a free trade good (Iron Age-Medieval Age) or a free mercenary (Gunpowder Age-Space Age). These guys are known for hiring mercenaries. Oh wait.... That's too OP. Nope. I mean Taj Mahal gives a free mercenary. But my wonder rework version of Taj Mahal won't replicate this suggested passive. **France: They're fine. I would suggest they have a unique infantry unit. French Musketeers and Foreign Legion were beast. **Germany: Good Job. BHG did nice with that 10% attack. Made the Germans a tough force in the World Wars. Moving on.... *Southern Europe: **Spain: Really? No Spain? They made the most history. Columbus? Conquistadors? Nope. Screw Spain. Well if they made the nation happen, they'd be a "wonder nation". Well my first suggested passive is a gimmick. Every wonder different from your own gives you a 20% resource generation for an hour. This will stack up to 2 days. This gives them incentive to find those wonders (and steal their gold and land muahahahahaha). They also get 100% more resources when getting "All (Insert Resource here) buildings destroyed" bonus. This will increase by +5% per age. And for their unique unit (drum roll), they start with the Conquistador. Their line would be Conquistador, Heavy Conquistador, Elite Conquistador, Inquisitor Conquistador, Peninsular, idk. I don't think they are known for their tanks (much like France). Conquistadors are faster than normal Heavy Cavalry, and they have 10% more stats (HP and DPS). **Greece: Surprisingly a popular nation choice. Must mean they are fine. **Rome/Italy: A 10% army boost makes this nation EXTREMELY popular among top players. 10% more troops in a game where numbers have shrunk makes more troops a blessing. Thinking they'd get a economy boost when they win a multi-player victory (10% more resource generation). This will be easy to obtain as well. You know, Pax Romana. *Eastern Europe **Russia: They have been there and survived the test of time. Add them as well. Might be a pain to find a unique unit though. Russian bases give an attack and speed penalty (5% and 20% respectively) when fighting their bases (because colder climate). Unlike other nations, the best way to fight Russia is to be Russia (or have Russian troops). Russian troops ignore this passive. Scorched Earth tactic also reduces resource availability by 1%(+1% per age). Primarily defensive. But if anybody has a good troop suggestion, let me know in comments. **Hungary: Funny you should ask, the Huns may have became Hungary. Tell me if I am wrong. But let's have a nice Horse Raider unique. Huns get the Cavalry Archer unique. Nomadic lifestyle makes these guys strong with horse archers. For their passive, they inflict a 10% reduction in building HP, but you must keep your food up. Having low food will neutralize this passive. Cavalry Archer has 2 space, unlike the Horse Archers. *Middle Asia **Arabia: The caliphs steamrolled through the world until they got stopped by Charles Martel. Oh wait, they have lots of oil, and were known for their riches. Caravans and Oil Wells gain a 20% boost. Their storages can hold 50% more of the stuff too. They get another Horse Raider unique. But they have.... The Camel Archer (like Civilization 5). Camel Archers are faster and deal 15% more damage. Idk how they would progress though. **India: They also have survived the test of time. Mostly known for their massive population, so +2 citizens to start(+1 per age) will reflect this passive. +20% more food will feed this massive population. So we get a nice (14+7)= 21 citizens! Your base looks more populated now. Nice economic nation gets the unique unit of the Rajput Warrior. Saw these guys in Deadliest Warrior. I would suggest having them be cheaper and train faster than the normal soldier. **Persia/Iran: Although Persia got destroyed by Alexander the Great, the nation itself lasted pretty long. It did become Iran in the end. Persian players have 10% more damage to buildings. They also get a road income boost of 10%. They start off with the Immortal unit. Not only they have 15% more health, they take 15% less damage. *East Asia **China: Jack of all trades nation. It's fine. **Japan: Another popular nation that's picked because their Town Center fires. They're meant to be played casually. Ehh, they might be anti-meta, but they're awesome. *Americas **Iroquois/USA: Well I might merge the Iroquois with America with this. So they start with a Mohawk Warrior, becomes Minuteman (etc.). Mohawk Warriors/Minutemen neutralize the damage reduction to defending troops. Fierce fighters make them a force to be reckoned with until colonists showed up. Guns got brought into a knife fight. Manifest Destiny passive will reduce forest costs by 15%. They'll take less time to clear, and they have better Ruins. Ruins/Statues award Gold and Food along with their respective yield. Yes American was brutal to the Natives (and most others not like them). **Aztecs/Mexico: Are you a person who has a sadist plight to kill any and all defending troops? Well this nation gets a free blessing for every 50 defenders killed. There is also 2 more troops per age (Starting with Medieval Age); This results in 8 extra troops. So get raiding. We now start with the Aztec Jaguar,and it shall evolve into Mexican soldiers. Jaguars heal a portion of their health when killing defenders, and have 15% more damage. *Africa **Egypt: Excellent volunteers to build pyramids and other stuff reduces wonder costs by 20%. Nile River oases provide bonus food equal to 5% of the income (+5% per age). This food is collected by the Towen Center. Their unique unit is the War Chariot (from Civ 5). Although it replaces the Horseman, they have 5 space and have a ranged attack (1.5 range). Category:Blog posts